The newest members are NATIONS?
by bramblethejaegerfangirl
Summary: What happens when California, the Italy twins, Spain, Prussia, and Switzerland are experimented on and turned into mutant freaks! And what will happen when they meet... the FLOCK? Rated T for obvious reasons... it's Maximum Ride and Romano, dude.


In a lonely jail cell, a teenager, around 13, was curled up in the corner, shivering. She wore a ripped black tank-top, some pre-ripped jeans, and a pair of leather cowboy boots. A straw hat rested upon her medium brown hair, which had golden high-lights. A door was opened somewhere down the hall, and a teenage boy, probably around 14 or so, came into view. The girl lifted her head and stared defiantly up at the blonde. The man sighed.

"Kira.", he greeted the girl, his German accent thick and heavy.

"Ludwig.", she returned. He sighed again.

"Kira, I need you to tell me something.", he said.

"If it has anything to do with my brothers or sisters, then NO.", she replied. He sighed again.

"It has nothing to do with them, I promise. Just tell me… do you know these people?", he asked, pulling out a photograph. Kira studied the photo; a bead of sweat forming on her forehead, then gasped.

"T-They're… REAL? I thought they were just fantasy characters!", she gasped. The German laughed, making Kira come back to reality.

"You dirty, good-for-nothing German, keeping me locked up here! I'm only 13!", she spat. He chuckled.

"Haven't you noticed that the only people HERE are teenagers?", he said, gesturing to the empty hall.

"Then WHY?"

"Because…"

"Answer the damn question, Ludwig.", the girl threatened.

"We're keeping you here because you're our new experiment.", he said darkly, making the girl shiver. Kira knew the German too well, and she had trusted him, but he let her down, so now the State had no idea if he was lying or not. The German motioned with his hand, and two other teenagers, who were Kira's age, came trudging in, their hands in chains, and their heads hung low. It took Kira a second longer to realize who they were, but when she did recognize them, she gasped. _It's Feliciano and Lovino Vargas!_ She thought.

"W-What are you guys doing here?!", Kira asked, obviously shocked. Feliciano shook his head. Lovino fiddled with his thumbs.

"They're going to be experimented on along with you.", the German said, opening the cell door and chaining California to the twins. He laughed evilly and lead them to a white room, where people in white coats stood, and surgery tools spread around the multiple tables in the room. Kira started shivering, making the German laugh harder.

"Well, here they are. Have fun.", Ludwig said, leaving the three 13-year-olds alone with the strange people. One of them smiled a fake smile.

"Okay, then. First, we need you to take this quiz for us, so we can help make this experiment more… customized.", she said, earning a scared nod from the three of them. They un-chained them, then gave them each a clipboard, a pencil, and a sheet of paper. The teenagers filled it out in a matter of seconds, then handed them back shakily.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Hold on just a moment…", she said, going and typing something into the computer. Suddenly, three capped test-tubes and a small container came out of a giant tube in the ceiling. The first woman smiled, but this time more like the German's smile: evil and misleading. She took the container and opened it, shaking six pills onto her hand. Little Feliciano started shivering, so Lovino and Kira both wrap their arms around the younger twin. A lady saw this, and came to break them up, but a warning glare from Kira stopped her in her tracks. The first woman came and gave them each two pills. She smiled that evil smile again as the teenagers shared a scared glance, then swallowed the pills. Almost at once, they passed out, still holding hands. The whole group of five adults smiled identically and separated the smaller group.

"Alright, let's begin the experimentation…", a man, who had a hold on Kira, said, grabbing a test-tube, which was labeled: 'Avian DNA- Hawk- Golden Brown Wings'. On closer examination, they all said 'Avian DNA- Hawk', but they had different wing colors. As the teenagers were placed on their stomachs, no one noticed a group of people around Kira, Lovino, and Feliciano's age, peeking in through a crack in the door.

"My little Roma! We must save him!", another brown-haired male cried, tears welling up in his emerald green eyes.

"Everyone shut up! The awesome me has had enough complaining!", an albino whisper-shouted. A click alerted everyone of someone else's annoyance as well.

"Will you all just SHUT UP. You're going to get us-", a male with blonde hair said, holding a gun up to the albino's head. But as he was about to finish, a person from inside spotted them.

"Hey! There's someone at the door!", he alerted.

"Well, bring them in! They look around 13 as well, we can experiment on them as well!", another suggested. One of them opened the door and dragged them inside, taking the blonde's gun.

"Thanks a lot, Switzerland…", the albino said, earning a smack from Switzerland. The same thing happened to this group, and soon THEY were passed out on tables as well. Three more test-tubes shot through, and doctors picked them up. Then, the experimentation began.

**A/N: Hey there! Just so you know, these are what the test-tubes said, in case you wanted to know.**

**California: Avian-Hawk- Golden Brown Wings**

**Romano: Avian-Hawk- Dark Brown Wings**

**N. Italy: Avian-Hawk- Cream Wings**

**Spain: Avian-Hawk- Dark Brown and White Speckled Wings**

**Prussia: Avian- Hawk- White Wings**

**Switzerland: Avian- Hawk- Light Brown Wings**


End file.
